Elfleda
by The Grady sisters
Summary: this is my first fanfiction, so I don't realy know what I am doing, but I hope you like it anyway. It's after the Wizarding war and before the Fellowship of the Ring. Fred is still alive, but Ron died. The first chapter is a bit boring, but I plan to make it better later on. rated T because I don't want to do anything wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_******.**_

**_Elfleda Nebular_**

**Prologue: When Dumbledore put Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, he is not the only baby someone has to find a home for. Not only Harry was sent to a foster care to be safe. But also a little girl. This child, was more important than anyone could guess by just looking at her. Sure, she was pretty. Even as a baby** **she had wonderful** **big brown eyes and dark, golden, curly hair. A figure with silvery hair jently laid her down on the doormat of a pretty little house with two wonderful people who would take good care of her. But not before placing a small kiss on her forehead as a blessing. "Goodbye my sweatheart. May you live in peace for a while." Said the man. The little girl smiled up at him and giggled. He smiled a sad little smile and put a silver neclace shaped like a star with a dragon curled around it around her neck. A single tear ran down his handsome face as he said goodbye, rang the doorbell and ran away **

CHAPTER 1 HERMOINE

She woke up to the sound of her mum cleaning and tidying the kitchen. Honestly, how did she manage it? It can not have been easy keeping the house nice with a dreamy husband, who forgot where he put the milk (in the fruit bowl) and a wich. But she managed. The wizarding war was over, but it would take time until everything was back to normal. So many had died. She was just happy it hadn`t hit her friends and family too badly. Exept for Tonks, Remus and Ron they had had less sorrow to deal with than most. She twisted the neclace that she had got from her real father, yeah she knew she wasn`t living with her actual family. But she didn`t care. Well ...not really. She had never told anybody about it. Not even Harry or Ron. But she had grown up with Mr and Mrs Granger who had always treated her like their own daughter. _Anyway. _Thougt Hermione as she got ready for school. Because of the _Problems_ of last Year, they all had to repeat the last school year. She put on her normal clothing, a black tank top, jeans and a purple hoody, packing her school robes in her new bag. (The beeded one broke after the war) She liked this one better. It was made of soft, green leather and much more comfortable than the tiny, scrachy one. As she packed her bag, she thougt of Ron. How she had had a crush on him since the first year where he had saved her from the mountain Troll. How much it had hurt when he snogged Lavender, how happy she had been when he told her that he loved her, how much lonely she felt when Ron was dead and Harry had fallen in depression, how much she missed her best friends. „Stop thinking about it!" she told herself. „You`ll only hurt yourself!" She took a deep breath and went downstairs. Her mum was already wayting to take her to Hogwats. Thanks to her memory charm her parents never knew about the wizzarding war and Hermoine hoped that it stayed that way. They would just be worried and blame themselves for it. That and Hermoine didn`t want to destroy the trust they put into her by telling them that she hadn`t informed them about the war and, even worse, putting an illegal memory charm on them. So she put on her best confident face, she had learnt to bring it to perfection, and strode into the kitchen. „Hi mum. When`s breakfast?" „In half an hour sweathart. Have you finished the book I gave you?" That question caut her off guard. The book! She had completely forgotten that she had promised to read it. „Ohhh... errrm. Weeeeeellllll..." „Say no more. I know there wasn`t much time. But remember this: You cannot hide _anything _I repeat_ nothing _from me! Muhahahahahahaha!" Hermoine almost smirked at that comment. „Oh if you just knew" she thought as she set the table.

An hour later she was standing at platform 9 3/4 saying goodbye to her parents. She went straigt to the prefect compartment, not wanting to with her depressive, former best friend.

TIME BREAK!

„Hi Harry" said Hermoine. They were currently sitting at the Griffindor table, listening to Mc Gonnigalls speech. He just grunted. It was hard to get anything else out of him nowadays. He was having a bad day. As always. She just wished she could help him. But she wasn`t Ron. He had died in the war, and of course Harry blamed himself. „I`m going out for a jog, you coming?" He shook his head. She sighed, giving up on trying to distract him. As she jogged around the Black Lake she couldn`t help but feeling watched. But every time she looked around she couldn`t see anybody. Shaking the feeling off, she shook her head. She was beeing paranoid. She assumed it came from when she had been searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. The memory filled her with a strange longing, for even if the days where full of pain and loss, she had still had her best friends then. „Ah well. Best not to linger on the past." She said to herself. Just then Fred and George came towards her and linked their arms and grinned at her. „What are you planning, and NO I can`t help you with a prank." „Aww, pwease Hermimi we can`t do it without you AND you need to get a distraction from all your problems!" Her face darkened at those words „NO! Honestly. Why Minni thougt it would be good to have you as teachers is bejond me. And stop calling me Hermimi! It`s annoying! Now go and look for someone else to pester" at that moment Ginny and Luna turned up and linked arms too. Hermoine strangled an exasperated sigh and walked on. Just as Luna wanted to say something the ground opened and they all fell into the hole. The last thing Hermoine thought was that she`d never manage to pull Harry out of his depression. Actally, who am I kidding. Her last thougts where somewhere around the line of :

AAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGG!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 STALKER?

**A whole bunch of strange people were standing in Minervas office and waching a mirrorimage. ** **Two silverhaired, tall Elves, a man with skraggly, black hair and a tall wizard clothed in grey. They were currently waching a bushy haired girl jogging around a huge lake. They seemed confused. ** "**Why did you summon us." Asked one of the elves. He seemed to be adressing a portrait of a man with a long beard and halfmoon glasses. The picture answered:"You sayed you wantde to see your daughter again. Well, here she is. ** **By the way, she doesn't know that she is an elf, just as you wished. But I must also tell you that she is hurt. Her best friend died in the war and another one fell into depression after that." ** **The elf gasped. "I sent her here so that she is safe, and now you tell me that there was a war here too!? Why didn't I hear about this? I could have kept her safe!" ** „**Yes, but I died before I could send her to you. I could not ask anybody else to do it, and I coldn't find you before she ran off to destroy the dark lord." **

**No one knew what to say about that, so they just wached in silence.**

_**LEGOLAS POW **_

**I wached as the beatiful girl jogged. She seemed to be troubled. But she hid it well. Her face was so very pretty and her hair . . .**

"**Stop" he told himself."I can't afford to think like that. Of course she is very pretty. I would have to be completely mad not to notice it, but she doesn't even remember you! So just forget tha and focus on how to get her out of here and back to Middle earth. We need her and you are not allowed to get distracted." **

„**That's it. I do not love her. I just don't want her to get hurt. Yes, that must be it. It is a shame that she has to go to a war so soon after an old one, but it can't be helped." The elf thought. **

**He remembered when He had been to the little girls christening. (An: I don't know if elves have chistenigs, but lets just say they have.) she had been called Elfleda, wich meant "blessed by elves. **

**He had held her and she had smiled up to him. But two days later, Elrond had brought her to this place on he had never seen her since. **

**Now he was astounded, at how tall and pretty she was. Well she had always been pretty, but more in a cute way. Now she was a grown woman of breathtaking beaut . . ."**

**stop thinking like that. You're not yourself lately." He scolded himself. **

**Suddenly she turned around and looked straight at him. How had she known he was there? She couldn't see him, but he was sure she was looking into his eyes. Her expression was weary, as if she suspected to be attaced at any moment. But her ayes were so pretty. **

**Then two boys attached themselves to her. For some reason, Legolas felt anger rising up in him. He pushed it down and kept waching. He noticed how the to boys, twins by the looks of them tried to distract her and felt relief wash over him.**

„**Good. They'r not her boyfriends. Theyr just friends trying to cheer her up. Wait, why do I even care? I mean, It's not like she is not allowed to have a boyfriend. She is old enough to make her own deceisions." **

**But he couldn't shake off the feeling he had got when he first saw her. It was a completely new feeling for him, and he didn't know how to handle it.**

**But before he could work out his strange feelings for her, he saw two more people joining the small company. Two girls, who seemed about two years younger than Elfleda. **

**One had flaming red hair and the other one silvery white. They too linked arms so that they built a chain, and started talking. Legolas wished that the stupid mirror could show what they were talking about. It would have been nice to know what they thought. **

**Then he noticed, that they would have to take Elfledas friends with them to Middle earth, as time was short and they didn't make any indications to leave her any time soon. He told the others and they scowled at the thought.**

**But then Strider spoke up." Maybe it is best for her to have friends with her on this quest. It might be easyer for her to finish the task this way."**

" **You are right. It will indeed be easyer for her. So be it. And now we go back and prepare everything for their arrival." **__

_**NOBODYS POW! **_

**As hermoine fell, she felt her energy leave her. She wread about this. They were going throug a portal and had no idea where to. Then she fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but was too weak. She saw her friends fall out of the portal and fall unconcous behind her.**

**She was the only thing between those weird strangers and her friends and a sudden anger wiped away all the quickly cast a charm she had learnt in a textbook, that would keep the strangers and anything they could through at her away. **

**A silverhaired man stepped forwards and sayed:" I do not wish to harm you, my daughter. I wish to help. The energy field was reducing her stregth and she knew that she couldn't keep this shield up much longer. **

**She just wanted to give a witty remark, as she collapsed on the forest floor. Suddenly she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her to somewhere. The last thing she saw was the face of a strangely familiar man, before she passed out. **______

_**LEGOLAS POW (Again) **_ **As I held Elfleda in my arms, I couldn't help but feel the same way as I had when we first met. ** **How frail she had seemed in my arms, and how I wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her, even though he couldn't emagine anybody wanting to hurt her.** **He had to remind himselfof what Gandalf had said about her having gone through soo much pain already. How she wasn't an infant anymore, and how he hadn't been there for her and he got so angry, that he wanted to hunt down every person who did this and rip their heads off.** **Not for the first time today he wondered what was wrong with him. He pushed all thoughts aside, as he felt the girl shift in his arms. ** **He saw her face contort in pain, as she started screaming. It was a scream of pure agony. He paniced. What had happened? ** Muahahahahahahaha! Cliff hangar. Oh well. Review, if you want the next chapter done ; ) 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 HOMECOMING _**He saw her face contort in pain, as she started screaming. It was a scream of pure agony. He paniced. What had happened? **_ **Half an hour later at the house of Elrond**__

**She has tired herself greatly with that kind of magic. Gandalf told me that every wizard, or, in this case a witch has a magical core. When it is exausted, it has to recharge. **

**This is seemingly very painfull, but she will wake soon. All we can do is make sure she doesn't hurt herself." **

**Legolas was not happy with this. As he looked at the beautifull girl he scouwled. It was a shame, that she should have to go throu so much pain.**

**But he was proud too. She had stood up against him and all the others to save her friends, even thou she knew that she might get hurt.**

**She would be a worthy elf who would not run because she was scared and would defend her friends with her life. He was pulled out of his thoughts, as he heard little bare feet tapping qietly toward Elfleda's room. **

**He sighed. He knew that she was worried, but this was a bit too far. Her had already had to shoo her out of here twice. He walked out of the room and intercepted the tiny eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him."Please, I want to see her too and help." **

„**No! I already told you that she is too weak to see anybody and you cannot help either. All we can do is wait. And stop looking at me like that. You know that that trick of yours will not work on me. Little sister." **

**The little girl pouted, but that soon turned into an mischievious smirk."Tell me the brother dearest, why you stand at her side day and night and wach her sleep. Is it maybe because you have a little crush on the way? **

**Will I soon have a new sister? Is that why no one is allowed to come in to the room? So they cannot see you looking at her full with love. Ohhh, can I choose baby names? . . ." **

**She did not get further, as her brother interrupted her."None of that, but one has to stay by her side to take care that she does not get worse and to help her when she wakes up. I am just worried. She should have woken up by now. Then they heard a groan from the room and saw her waking up.**

_**HERMOINE'S POW**_

**She woke up to quiet murmuring, but couldn`t make out any words. She groaned and straightened up. Then she saw two people and whipped out her wand. Her movements hurt, but she didn't let them notice that. **

**She would not show weakness infront of strangers. The smaller one of the two, she looked about 8,raised her arms and walked slowly towards her. Don't worry, you are safe here. **

„**Where is here and how do I know that I can trust you?" asked an caushous Hermoine. The older one of the two said"You are in Rivendell. I carried you here after you appeared in the woods. My name is Legolas Greanleaf." **

„**He has not left your side since." Muttered the little girl. After some more explaining Hermoine came to the conclusion, that if they had planned to hurt her she already would have.**

**As she said this she straight away wished she hadn`t, because as soon as she did, the little silver haired THING embaced her in a bone ****crushing hug and started talking in some kind of gibberish.**

**She heard some harsh words behind her from Legolas and the little girl let go of her, reluctantly, and let her breathe. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. „Hello!" She sqealed. Extremely hyper. **

„ **I`m Danuta! But you can call me Danny!. I´m sooooooo happy we`ve finally met. I mean you don`always see a new face here. It`sooooo boring! We can go climbing, and train shooting and fighting! This is soo exiting!**

**Well, that is unless my brother hogs you! I think he fancies you." She added in a not so silent whisper." I DO NOT !" somebody behind her yelled. Danuta ignored him. **

"**Ohhhkaaayyyy" said a very startled Hermoine „ but where is Rivendell?"**

„ **Oh sorry.I totally forgot. Your not from here. Well, youre in Middle Earth and Rivendell is one of the places where Elves live." **

**Sure enough the little girl had pointy ears. „Where are my friends?" **

**Hermoine asked with a sudden feeling of panic."They`re recovering from your way here. So far the silver haired one and you have woken up. And I apologise for the behaviour of my little sister. She is still very young and does`t nearly get out enough." **

**Said the rather good looking Elf who had been standing in the corner all along. „ And whose fault is that?" the little girl asked mock accusingly. „It isnt my fault that you think it`s too dangerous for me to go out of the woods!" **

„**Please excuse our bickering. My sister is easily exited and doesn`t often get to talk to others." Said the extremely cute Elf with a slight bow in her direction. „Erm ... Okay. Not to be impolite, but I`m still not sure where I am." „It`s like a parallel universe to yours." **

**Explained the little girl, butting into their conversation. She smirked at her brother who turned red and looked away . **

„**Sooo" she exclaimed with a mischevious glint in her eyes that reminded Hermoine strongly of Fred and George. She shuddered at the aspect of those three meeting. **

„ **I`d better see to your friends and give you two some **_**quality time**_**." And bounded out of the room. Legolas and Hermoine both sighed in relief at the little girl gone when said person stuck her head around the doorframe and sqealed**

„ **I get to choose the wedding dress!" and ran off again laughing. „Excuse me please." Said a rather flustered Legolas. „I need to murder my little sister." And with that he was gone, leaving Hermoine to fall asleep again. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 REASEARCH AND FIGHTING

**When she woke up again, Luna and Ginny were sitting by her bedside and tackled her in a huge hug. They had been awake for a few hours and were eager to talk about what they had seen. **

**After about two hours, Hermoine decided that she wanted to go to the library to find out why Legolas had called her Elfleda. She found the information she needed in a huge book at the back of the library. It said: **

_**Elfleda is the most known person in this realm. Althou no one has seen her for over 18 years, she is supposed to be able to rid this world of all evil. Born to our lord Elrond and Ilvia, the supposedly most beatiful and strongest of our kind she might be the only one who can save us. Elfleda means "blessed by the elves" and the prophercy says that she and her friends will be the ones to lead us to battle and . . . **_

**Hermoine snapped the book shut. Who were these people who thought they could just dump her for 18 years and then get her back just after she had come from an old war and say**

"_**oh, hello there. Your my long lost daughter so nice to see you. Now just go and fight this war for us and then we will send you away again untill we need you.**_

**She was not going to fight for them. Honestly. She didn't even know these people! They had not cared what happened to her. They had just shoved her off for later use. If they did not care for her, why should she care for them? Then she remebered what her mum had always said.**

"**just because others do it, it does not mean you have to do it. That would put you on theyr level, and you don't want that do you!" **

**No. She did definately not want to end up like them, but if they wanted her to fight for them she would need answers.**

**Just then the door opened and Danuta came in. "Would you like to train fighting with me?" She asked. Hermoine thought it would be good to think about something else, althou she didn't know how fair it was to fight against a 6 year old. **

**As she went to the part of wood that was reserved for swordfighting, she looked around, trying to find a sword or any other weapon. **

**She saw a row of wooden swords in the corner. Can you even call something a corner in a round place? **

**Anyway, she got one and stood in the middle of the place. When the little girl had her own weapon, she too got ready to fight.**

**She swung her sword, Danny blocked and the sword fell out of Hermoines hand. **

**She found herself whith a sword against the throught before the fight had even started. **

„**How did you do that?" She asked, a bit miffed at not beeing able to fight against a six year old. "I train every day two hours with my brother. It's the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane out of boredom." **

**Hermoine felt for he little girl. She remmbered, how her parents had allowed her to go outside when ever she felt like it and how bored she had got when she broke her leg when she was eight. **

**The girl must feel simialar, allways locked up in the woods, and not even allowed to go too far in. She had an idea."How about you train me in everything you know. I would like to know more about this world and you have been the nicest person here so far.**

" **The little girl beamed with happyness and Hermoine felt better knowing how happy she had made Danny. **

"**Would you really like that? It would be very nice of corse, and I would like nothing better, but do yo really want me to teach you, there are many other people here who would do it much better than me." **

„**yes I am sure. Because so far no one here has been so nice to me, and I would like to know more about the people here that others might not want me to find out so that they can manipulate me." **

**Danuta smiled bevor giving Hermoine instructions to how to hold a sword, how to stand correctly, etc etc. **

**That night Hermoine fell into bed completely exhausted after the nine hours of training she had received, but happy knowing that she was going to be able to defend her friends and herself next time she was going to war. **

**She did not regret asking Danny to teach her because she did not push her too hard, and did not act like Hermoine was a raw egg that might break any moment. **

**She was also full of information that Hermoine needed and didn't mind sharing it at all. "All in all this was an interesting day." Was the last she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**Hope you like it because the chapters will take longer to wright from now as I am trying to wright two stiries at once. But I will post as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaaaayyy chapter five is up. Hope you like it.=) **

**Chapter five conversations. **

**In the next few weeks Hermoine learnt more and more about Middle earth.**

**She was getting good with her sword and could use throughing knives pretty well now. But she was still struggeling with bows.**

**She just didn't have the steady hand that Legolas showed every time he got to the shooting range. **

**But Danny never got impatient, well she was always impatient, but not with Hermoine. Danny was also a great spy for Hermoine, because she always seemed to get the information she wanted. **

**They had agreed, that Danny would get all the information she could, so that Hermione could prepare for what was coming.**

**And Danny didn't mind one bit. On the contrary, she was enjoing the chance to do something forbidden. Aparently that was difficult around here. Anyway. Hermoine's worst fears were confirmed when the little elf befriended Fred and George. **

**They played pranks on every moving thing and some unmoving. Their favourite victim was Legolas, as he tended to be an easy target. But that didn't mean anything, as he wasn't around that much. **

**He always went to the edge of the woods, wayting for Arwen, as she had gone a few days ago to find Aragorn and some kind of Halflings, whatever they were. **

**Hermoine didn't know what to think about Arwen. She was usually in her room, or in the forest. Always avoiding company. Danny had told her of the unhappy love that was between Arwen and Aragorn. Aparently Elrond didn't want her to marry a mortal. **

**Hermoine didn't understand that. She saw his love for his daughter and knew that all he wanted was for her to be safe. But he was actually hurting her. **

**Not intentionally, but he definately was. She remembered the converstion they had had a few days ago. **

**Though conversation didn't really sum it up. **

„I would like to talk to you." „What about? My lord."

„_**My daughter. She hasn't been acting herself lately. I thought that you could help me understand, as you are both very simialar. And as she is your sister."**_

"_**My lord, all the advice I can give you is to let her be together with the man she loves. She is missing him, and you don't even give him a chance.**_

""_**She is of royal blood, and an elf. She is immortal, and will live forever. He is a mere ranger. He will live longer than most, but eventually he too will die. And my daughter will have to stay on the earth. Without love, without a way home. And I will miss her greatly."**_

"_**So this is what it is all about. You do not want to let go. But my sister is old enough to know what she is doing. You can't protect her forever. Someday she will have to find her own way in life, and you cannot stop it."**_

"_**All I am trying to do is protect her. I see it was wrong of me to send you away. You weren't brought up proper. We will have to see to that. I will ask Lifawen to help you."**_

"_**Well, why did you even bother to bring me here if I am such a dissapointment. I did not ask to come here on my own will. You took me away from a perfectly nice family who did not care if i made mistakes, and who didn't expect me to fight wars.**_

""_**No, I didn't mean it that way, it's just . . ."**_

"_**I don't care, if you would now excuse me, I have to train my fihrting skills so that I am no disapointment anymore."**_

**End of flashback**

**The memory was still fresh, and hurt like hell, because she had alway wanted real parents, and had just heard, that she was a disapointment to them. **

**To get rid of the memories, she went to the sword ring. Only to notice, that it was occupied. **

**Legolas was practising, but Hermoine did not care. **

**She needed a distraction, and he needed to be less arrogant. In the last few weeks he had ignored her, or looked at her pitying. **

**As if he was thinking that she did not stand a chance in a war. **

**So she got her training sword out, and started weaving into his defence, just like Danny had shown her. **

**Legolas eyes widened in surprise, but he did not stop the fight. **

**This was Hermoines first fight with someone older than her. **

**True, Ginny was a fury when it came to swordfighting, but she was still younger and it was fun to just let off some steam. **

**And Legolas was just perfect for that. **

**He was good, but Hermoine wasn'd bad herself, so the fight went on for a few hours. But none could win. **

**It was a circle. They both tired at the same time, and after about 4 more hours they were both lying on the grass panting. **

„**Where did you learn that fighting? It is very good." **

„**Youre little sister taught me. She is a very good teacher."**

„**Then she has been holding back with me. But, there is someting bothering you. May I ask what it is? A distraction can be deadly in a fight." **

**Hermoine did not know why, but she told him the conversation between her and her father. It felt good to confide in someone. After she had finished her story, Legolass spoke up.**

„**I do not pretend to understand lord Elrond, but I think her just wants to protect you. He thinks, that the only way he can do so is by being strict. We elves are a bit different sometimes, but tht does not have to mean anything. He still loves you."**

„**thank you Legolas. You have helped me a lot."**

**Sooooo dear readers. How did you like it. Lotsa lotsa thanks to the revievs i got. And I am sorry for the mistakes. But I am not perfect, and english is my second language soo please cut me some slack. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo, chapter 6 is up, i hope you like it, because I have gone through a lot of troubles with this story, as I am not allowed to be at the computer for more than 1 hour a day. I have to improve my school grades. Buuut I have managed.**

**Chapter 6 The Counsel**

**Hermoine sighed. Ever since Arwen had come back from saving the Hobbits, she and Hermoine had become close friends. **

**They both had always wanted a sister, and now that they had one they would not let go. But this was a bit annoying. **

**Arwen had never had anybody whom she could use her hairmaking skills on. **

**Not that every elf around here had long hair, but most of them were men, and funnyly enough they did not want their hair in braids. **

**As too the women living here, they didn't know Arwen, and they did not have the patience, or Hermoine's hair. **

**Hermoine had changed a lot by now. **

**She had been in Middle earth for three months now, and the spell Elron had put on her as a child had faded.**

**She now had long, curly, almost black hair. Her ears were pointy,and she had got a lot mor muscle toning. **

**It was the result of training every day for eight hours. She could now win against Aragorn, who had come with the Halflings, and only Legolas was still to be beaten. **

**So instead of training sword fighting with Danny, she now fought against Danny's big bro, as Danny had come to call him since Fred and George had come here. **

**But Luna was the most astonishing. She could fight with sword and wand at the same time, and was the best in hand to hand combat. Even the most skilled elves had to admit that. **

**But I am going off topic.**

**As hermoine was the only one who dadn't lost all hopes in her sister, she was Arwens new model, **

**or as Danny had come to call it, the new torcher subject. **

**Hermoine could not agree more there. **

**She had been sitting on an uncomfortable chair for almost three hours, while Arwen pulled her hair this way and that. **

**She wanted to try out wich hairdo would look better at the Counsel, a long braid, or a twisted fishbraid, or maybe just a simple ponytail.**

"**Are you sure that this is necessary? They don't expect me to look wondeful and we've been sitting here for hours, and I actually wanted to go sword fighting with Legolas before it started."**

**Arwen smirked. For some reason everybody did that whenever she talked about him. **

**And it annoied her. **

**It wasn't like she didn't think he looked good, but it was nothing special.**

"**To your first question, yes it is, and to the rest, it has merely been two hours and fifty five minuites, and you will have to fight him after he Counsel. Anyway, I am almost finished. I just want to try one more braid. **

**At the Counsel**

**They were all seated, all meaning Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Hermoine, Legolas, Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, and a Dwarf and another man whom Hermoine did not know. **

**Then Frodo came in, and Elrond beconed him to a seat next to him. He said:**

"**Here my friends is Frodo, son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." **

**He pointed at all of them, calling out their names. The Dwarf was called Gimli, and the other man Boromir. **

**At first they just argued about this and that, about the world outside, especally about the south and the east.**

**Then Gimly spoke up. He talked about a messenger, who had come to his place, and asked if he had seen another Hobbit, and that this Hobbit had stolen something.**

"**you have done well to come." **

**Said Elrond.**

"**You will hear today all that you need in order to understand the purposes of the enemy. There is naught that you can do, other than resist, with hope or without it. But you do not stand alone. You will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of the western world. The Ring! What shall we do with the Ring, the least of the rings, the trifle that Sauron fancies. That is the doom that we must deem. That is the purpose for wich you are called hither." **

**Hermoine tuned out at that point, at she did not really understand how talking would help them in this situation. She wispered to Ginny,**

"**wake me up when they have deceided on something" **

**Ginny giggled slightly at this, but not quietly enought. Elrond heard and asked**

"**Why are you laughing in these times? It is surely not funny, this threat that has fallen upon us." **

**Hermoine came to her Friends aid, noticing with a smile, that Elrond had stopped talking in the fancy manner he had put on for the meeting.**

"**Nothing father. We were just saing, that we did not think, that talking would help us defeat sauron in a battle. And we were wondering, when we were going to actually do something." **

**Boromirs head snapped up when he heard hermoines voice he had not noticed her before, but now he saw her, he turned red in rage.**

"**What is this? Women do not have buisness in a counsil of war. Why is she attending? This is an outrage! I will not have this." **

**Hermoine, Ginny and Luna glared at him at the same time.**

" **To your information, mister I-am-so-cool, we did not ask to be here, so it would be nice if you could just SHUT UP!"**

**quailing under the stares of the three girls he just sat there, outh open.**

"**This is my daughter, and her friends. And I wold bet that any one of them could kill you at a moments notice. But to come back on topic, I think that my daughter is right. This talking has led us nowhere. We must now decide who will destroy the Ring." **

**Half an hour, a smashed axe and some arguing later, it was decided on, that the three Halflings, Gandalf, Legolas, Fred ,George, Aragorn, Gimly, Boromir, Ginny, Luna and Hermoine were going to accompany Frodo on his Quest. **

**Boromir had not been happy with the girls coming, but he had not said anything, as he had heard that they could also perform magic. **

**They were now the fellowship of the ring.**

**Yes! Finished! It took ages, but it is done. Do you like it? Do not worry, Danny will soon be there to lighten up the mood! So don't forget, review!****Yaaaaayyy chapter five is up. Hope you like it.=) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

**It had been two months now since the counsel, and they were preparing to move. **

**Seeing as no one new what was awaiting them they were getting ready for anything that might jump up at them on their quest to destroy the ring. **

**To Hermoine it sounded a lot like a horcrux, but this world was different from hers so she could not be sure. **

**She was using her every spare moment in the huge elven library, trying to learn as much as she could about the world she was now in, as she did not know when she would have the next chance.**

**Anything she thought might be helpfull on this quest went into her leather bag, and she made same ones for every one of the fellowship. **

**Although she did it a bit reluctantly for Boromir. **

**He was still sulking that women were allowed to such a dangerous quest and wanted to get her to back out of it every time he saw her. It was as if he was determined to get her to do the usual woman stuff as he called it, like cooking and cleaning. Wich he probably was.**

**Hermoine was fed up with it. **

**She had been so lost in thought, that she almost missed the noise of footsteps coming toward the library. She groaned. **

**Speaking of the devil, here he was.**

"**Ahh, lady Elfleda, . . ."**

"**I go by Hermoine. That is the name my parents gave me, and my answer is no. I will not stay here and wait for your return. So you can just as well go away again."**

"**But you must understand, a war is no place for girls. You are to young. I do not doubt that you have not already fought valiantly, but that was just practise. **

**Out there there is no going back. And once you se ethe blood of the battlefield, and hear the cries of the dying people, would you stay and fight? I beg you. Stay here, and let the men do the fighting." **

**In a flash Hermoine was standing and holding her wand at his throat.**

"**You now nothing about me. I have already fought in a war. I have experienced all you said. You came here, knowing nothing, and jet you judge me. Next time you should better wait and think before you open that oversized mouth of yours. **

**Because if you don't, I swear it will be the last thing you do." **

**He paled at those words and Quickly shuffled back the way he came. **

**Hermoine smirked and tuned back to her book, just to be distubed again. This time by Danny. **

**She came slinking in with an unhappy expression on her face.**

"**They won't let me come with you! They say I am to young. **

**I want to fight too! I want to help!" **

**hermoine felt sorry for the little girl, had to admit though, that she was a bit to joung for the war. But she couldn't tell Danny that. **

**So she sighed and tried to find something to keep the girl happy.**

"**You are needed here. I'll give you a special mission. Just for you. How does that sound?"**

**Danny gave her a dirty look.**

"**I am not a two year old any more!" **

**Hermoine silently cursed."You think I should stay here too, don't you." **

**She said with a tired expression."Well, . . ." then she had an idea."No, but I can not decide against your brothers decision. But I can give you something with wich we can keep in touch." **

**The little girls face imediately brightened up, and she beamed as Hermoine got out one of the coins she had used in fith year for the D.A. **

**Danny looked at it suspiciously at first, but when Hermoine told her how they worked, she beamed. **

**After some more chatting they went to bed. **

**Tomorrow Hermoine would set off to her quest getting rid of the good for nothing ring.**

**Sooooooo, dear readers, I got a few reviews wondering what wa sgoing to happen with Harry. Don't worry, I will probably build it in later, so don't be hasty ;) **

**OH, and if you find more spelling mistakes, blame the spellcheck. I am not sure it worked. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this story is dragging a bit, and it seemed like a good ending.**

**Chapter I-do-not-know-what**

The next day was busy.

All Rivendell was exited about the departure of the fellowship, and they all had gathered at the edge of the city to see them off.

Last advices were given, and wishes of luck exchanged. Arwen came to Hermoine and gave her a small neclace made of saphire,and just as she was about to leave, Hermoine grabbed her arm, pulled her back and wispered quietly enough for no one to hear,

"I don't want to tresspass on privat matters, but I can't help but wonder when you are going to tell that dickhead Argorn that you love him, for he loves you too, and the only reason her hasn't asked you out yet is because he fears you may not be happy with him."

"I will think about it. Yes, I think it is a good idea. Now I only have one question. What is a dickhead?"

after explaining the meaning of the word to her sister, she mounted the steed she had been given for the quest.

As did all the others who were meant to come.

Fred said his last goodbyes to his new girlfriend, a pretty elven lady named Aife and when he gave the o.k. they started riding.

They hadn't even gone 10 metres, when they heard a horn. It's tune was blown over from a far distance, but it was unmistakibly an elven Horn.

They knew that Elven messengers often had one of those, but it was a mistery as to why the would call upon at this time.

They were told to call, only when there was dire need, and even more so since today was the day they would leave. The plan had been to go with as little notice from the outer world as possible.

So whatever had happened must be extremely important. After a few minutes of wayting, a figure came to view coming closer fast.

He was running as if hell itself were on it's heel, and seemed hurt. When he arrived, he was covered in burns and an arrow was lodged in his shoulder. Almost imediatly he passed out, but not before saying,

"Don't go . . .on the Quest . . . need to know. . . gone, destroied. Need to stay. . ."

the silence after those few words was so complete. You could have cut it with a knife. As the wounded elf was taken to the infirmary (An: is that what you called them at that time?) Hermoine silently walked along the escort, as did most of the fellowship.

Most you think, yeah, most, seing as Boromir needed to get rid of his gitt-iness at precisly that moment.

"Where are you going, my companions? Do we not have a quest of sorts? Do we not need to take, I mean destroy the foulsome ring?"

They all turned toward him in one fluid movement looks of utter disgust plain on their faces. And Ginny, barely containing her anger, spoke,

"Is this some kind of joke? Cause it better be. This guy is dying for gods sake. And he told us to stay. He wanted to tell us something, so if you still want to go now, go alone. Or wait till the messenger has said what he came here for. I for myself am not going to leave him alone after he went through hell to get here."

"But what can you do? It truly is a shame to lose him, I am sure, but ther is nothing you can do to save him. He will die within an hour of pain and misery. There is nothing for us to do, but go un this perilous quest. I say we go and destroy the ring before it is too late, and those who are with me should step forth now, or forever hide behind the skirts of their mothers."

However good the speech may have been(wich, i belive you all agree with me it wasn't), the most elves had already left the place, so that there was no one to listen anymore.

So the drama queen went off, sulking and trying and failing miserably to remain some kind of pride he still had tucked somewhere deep, deep, deep down.

Meanwhile at the infirmary(still not sure if that's right):

The elf was apparently having trouble breathing, and no amount of elf magic was taking effect seing as he had been poisoned by Orkblood, a substance highly poisonous for elves.

But the same wasn't applied to the magic of the three wiches and two wizards. They were standing around the spasming body of the messenger and chanting a spell they had read about in the humungus library of Rivendell.

But even then, their streangth was barely enough to evade the poison in his veins. After their work was done, they barely had enough strength to stand, as the Elf slowly awoke from his unconciousness.

"The fellowship must not go!"

he said, gasping for breath

"For I bring news of great perril. The ring must be hidden forever. In the deepest hole we can find, if even that is safe enough for a hiding place."

"Calm yourself Föloin, what is so desperate, that you cannot even rest after your ordeal?"

asked Gandalf, calm as ever.

"You should close your eyes, and breathe in and out ten times, and then try again, that will drive away pecimdaeminis. Then you will be abe to think more clearly."

After done as he was told, the elf looked at them with an unhappy expression, and said," The firy mountain . . . I came too late to prevent it. It . . . It's destoied."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO NOW? We're all gonna die! Ah well, I will just have to think something up! **

Just kidding, I have it all planned through. Only one hint: there will be sacrifices.**Chapter 5**


End file.
